Hurt Curse
by WrenClayton
Summary: Sam gets a curse that puts him in pain when he's aroused. Dean has to help him work through it. Warnings: Underage, sex-or-die dub-con, and lots of pain. Seriously, this is intense pain-porn. Don't read unless you're into that.


Sam could tell something was wrong when he woke up with a dull ache between his legs. He groaned into his pillow as the haze of sleep fell away, trying to figure out what was wrong. It was pitch black outside the motel. He could see the silhouette of Dean breathing softly one bed over, bundled up under the blankets. He realized at length that he was rock hard in his boxers, and that's where the ache was coming from.

Sam had woken up in the middle of the night with a hard on before, but it usually felt... well, _better _than this. Everything down there just felt tender and sore, like he'd been rubbing himself raw for hours, but he knew he hadn't. Sam reached down and carefully tried to pull his boxers off, biting down a hiss of pain when the fabric rubbed against him. God, it _hurt. _He was shaking by the time he had pulled the boxers down and thrown off the blankets, lying on his back so nothing would touch the sensitive skin. Even the feeling of his own body against his cock where it fell against his stomach grated on him. Sam clenched his hands in the sheets and tried to take deep breaths. Under the blanket of pain, he could sense the same warm buzz of pleasure that he always felt when this happened, but it was drowned by discomfort.

Cautiously, Sam reached down and touched the pad of his finger gently to his cock. His nerves lit up like he'd touched himself with a hot poker, and his hand sprang back. Sam whimpered, rubbing a hand over his mouth. The pain was just getting worse, and something told him it wasn't going to stop as long as he was hard. His cock felt like it was about to explode. Sam grabbed a handful of sheets and bit down on them before running his fingers lightly down the length of his shaft, letting out a tight hiss of pain. This would all go away if he could just get off, he was sure of it. Sam bit down on the sheets until his jaws ached and gave his cock a squeeze, rolling onto his side and curling up into a little ball of pain at the result. He spent a few more seconds trying to stroke himself before he was sobbing and shaking too hard to keep going.

" ... Sam?"

The sound of that soft, sleepy murmur made Sam freeze. He tried to breathe quietly, tried to pretend he was asleep, but he couldn't stop himself from shaking. Against the street light coming in through the curtains, he could see Dean's silhouette sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam swallowed and tried to steady his voice. "Nothing. 'M fine." He didn't want Dean to see him like this.

" ... Are you _crying_?"

"No!"

"Sam... " Dean got out of bed and walked over to his, kneeling down next to it and resting his arms on the mattress. "Tell me what's wrong."

Sam shook his head. He wished he could just speak normally, but the pain was throbbing in his erection and his voice was more sob than words. "I c-can't."

"Is it a supernatural thing?" Dean suddenly stiffened. "Sam... that job we helped Dad with yesterday... you didn't touch anything in that shrine, did you?"

Sam was quiet. Dean got up and sat down on the bed, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, what did you touch?"

"I just brushed against it, it was an accident - "

"What did you touch, Sam?"

"It was some sort of amulet - "

Dean sighed and ran a hand over his face. Another throb of pain shot through Sam like a knife and he curled up tighter with a whimper, legs pressed up to his chest. Dean was leaning over him in an instant, brushing the hair off his sweaty forehead and pressing his hand to it.

"Fuck, you're burning up." He stroked his hand anxiously down Sam's arm as his little brother whined in pain. "Sam, please, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what it did to you."

Sam shook his head stubbornly.

"Sam, _please._"

The desperation in Dean's voice finally did it. Sam shut his eyes tight and slowly stretched his legs out, showing Dean the painful hard on that twitched against his stomach.

"Fuck... Sam... " He could hear the sympathy in Dean's voice. "That's where it hurts?"

Sam gave a miserable nod. He could hear Dean taking a few deep breaths above him, clearly trying to settle his stomach.

"Should... should I get some ice or something?"

Sam shook his head frantically. "N-no, it needs - I need - god, Dean... " Sam trailed off and buried his face deeper into the pillows as if that would make the world go away. "Feels like I'm gonna burst, Dean, I just need to... B-but I can't touch it, h-hurts too much... "

Dean let out a slow breath somewhere above him. " ... Are you sure that's what you need?"

"Y-yes... "

"All right." Dean slid out of bed and for a second the pain seemed to get worse just by virtue of him not being there. Sam started to curl up again, body shaking with sobs. Dean was back in a few seconds, holding something in his hands.

"Can you lie on your back?"

Sam nodded and rolled over, trembling when it caused his cock to slide across his stomach.

"That's good, Sam, I need you to put your arms above your head. I have to tie you down for this so you don't hurt yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Sam complied. He felt the worn leather of a belt wrapping around his wrists and tying them to the headboard. Dean pressed a soft kiss to his forehead as he worked, breathing, "Sh, it's gonna be okay, Sammy, I've got you, you're gonna be okay."

Sam tried to breathe evenly as Dean stretched his legs out and straddled him, pinning him down. Something silky was offered to his mouth: his discarded boxers.

"You'll want something to bite down on."

Sam let Dean stuff some of the fabric into his mouth, little enough that he could spit it out easily if he had to.

"All right, Sam, I... I'm gonna try to get you through this as fast as possible. If it's too much and you can't take it, you let me know, okay?"

Sam nodded, shaking. When Dean's hand wrapped around his cock and tried a gentle stroke, his whole body lurched, almost bucking his brother off.

"Shit!" Dean pulled his hand away, watching Sam's body tremble like an earthquake under him. "F-fuck... I... I don't think I can do this to you, Sam... "

"Please, Dean," Sam muffled through the gag. "C-can't do this alone."

Sam couldn't see Dean's face in the darkness, but he could hear him trying to steady his breath. "Okay," Dean said at last, letting out a deep breath. He started moving down Sam's body, lying over his legs. "Okay. This might hurt less."

Dean's warm breath on his cock felt like burning, stovetop heat. Sam clenched his teeth around the boxers and whimpered as Dean's mouth slid over him. It was soft and wet and not nearly as bad as Dean's hand, but it still made his skin light up with pain. He could feel the pleasure building too, somewhere buried deep beneath the agony, a pleasant tingle that crept up his body as though nothing was wrong. The pleasure intensified when Dean started sucking on him, but so did the pain, flaring up through him like a wild animal clawing through his insides, and Sam screamed into the gag and thrashed on the bed.

Dean's mouth was gone in an instant. "Oh god, Sam - "

He quickly crawled up the bed, taking care not to bump his brother's erection, cupping Sam's cheek in his hand and whispering, "Hey, hey, look at me, it's okay, I'm stopping, I'm not gonna do it anymore."

Sam's face was wet with tears. He spat out the gag, staring up at Dean. "I d-don't think I can do this, Dean... "

"You can, sure you can, you're related to me and that makes you a tough little bastard." Dean's hand was shaking slightly against Sam's cheek. "We... we'll find another way, Sam, there's gotta be another way to get you off without hurting you like this."

Sam normally would have been too mortified to say what he said next, but at the moment anything that might alleviate the pain seemed worth it. "F-fingers," he choked out.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"N-need fingers." Sam blushed but he kept going. "Get me off. No touching. Just... "

Dean's cheeks darkened in the dim light. " ... Oh. Oh. You want _that._"

Sam nodded pitifully. Dean pressed another kiss to his forehead. "Hey, it's okay, I can do it. I don't mind. I'm just glad I can help without hurting you." He planted another kiss on Sam's nose, then paused before putting one on his lips. "You're gonna be okay, Sammy."

The kisses were soothing. Sam nodded, sniffling. Dean sucked on two of his fingers and pressed them behind Sam's balls. "You okay? It doesn't hurt back here, does it?"

"N-no... "

"Okay. That's good." Dean rested his forehead against Sam's. "I'm gonna put one in now, okay?"

Sam nodded frantically. Dean pushed a finger in and Sam let out a hiss. The finger didn't hurt, but his cock twitched in response, and _that _hurt. Dean started sliding the finger in and out and Sam groaned. It was working, the pleasure was starting to build just a little faster than the pain was, but it wasn't catching up fast enough. Sam's hands clenched into fists.

"M-more!"

Dean pushed in another finger but Sam shook his head. "No, Dean, need _more. _Fingers aren't enough, I-I need... I need you."

"S-Sam, I can't - "

"_Please_!"

"Sam, really, I _can't_!" Dean sounded like he was about to start crying too. "I want to, believe me, I want to help you in any way I can, but I just can't - I can't get hard when you're like this, Sam, I can't enjoy you being hurt."

Sam choked down a sob. It felt like someone had opened up his stomach and stuffed it with broken glass. He _needed _to get off. "D-Dean, untie me."

"Sam - "

"Dean, now!"

Dean's hands were shaking as they untied the belt. As soon as Sam was free he lurched upright and tangled his hands in Dean's hair, kissing him hard. Dean seemed surprised but didn't push him away, and after a few moments he returned the kiss, running his hands soothingly up and down Sam's back. Sam pulled his mouth away from Dean's and panted into his neck.

"I'm gonna help," he choked out.

"Help with what?"

"Help you. So you can... " Another shockwave of pain shot through him and Sam cut off with a whimper, sliding down Dean's body and pressing his face into his brother's chest, then stomach, then boxers. Dean seemed to understand, running a hand through Sam's hair and nodding his consent. Sam kissed Dean's belly as he pulled his brother's boxers down, keeping his hips raised so his erection wouldn't touch anything. He pulled Dean's cock out an started sucking on it gently, Dean stroking his hair the whole time. It took a full minute of licking and sucking before Dean started to stiffen in his mouth.

"Nh... Sam... " Dean's breath caught and he brushed a strand of Sam's hair behind his ear. "Sam, mh, that's... really nice... "

Sam buried his face between his brother's legs, not letting more than an inch of Dean's cock slip out of his mouth, keeping him buried in his mouth. It got harder as Dean swelled, pushing into his throat, but Sam kept his nose pressed against Dean's navel and kept on sucking. Just the feeling of having a cock filling his mouth was making his pleasure build, but Sam knew it wouldn't be enough. The pain was still there, a knot of burning snakes writhing in his stomach, and it was still building drop by drop and he was going to burst soon. When Dean was breathing audibly and letting out little groans with each move of his tongue, Sam pulled his mouth off and straightened up.

"Dean - "

"I know, I know." Dean pulled him in for a kiss. "Lie down, I'll take care of you."

Sam more or less collapsed onto the mattress, and that was a mistake, because the action made his cock bounce against his stomach and the feeling that exploded through him was something beyond pain, a numb shock so intense that for a moment Sam's vision went white and he thought he would throw up. Then Dean was there, pressing lips against his, murmuring things into his mouth but Sam could hardly hear him, blood was rushing in his ears and it felt like hungry flames were slowly devouring the whole lower half of his body.

" ... Legs, Sam."

Sam realized Dean was asking him to spread his legs. He did so and almost screamed when his cock was jostled.

"Stay with me, Sam, you can make it."

Dean was kissing his neck, stroking hands down his sides, and Sam grabbed onto Dean like a lifeline, like Dean was the edge of a cliff and under him hung nothing but a yawning abyss. Then he felt Dean pressing against him, felt Dean pressing into him, and he groaned because the resulting wave of pleasure took just the smallest edge off the pain and it felt like paradise.

Dean started thrusting into him and Sam just cried into his shoulder, murmuring words that he didn't even hear once they left his lips, "Thank you, thank you, harder, please, harder, need this, Dean, please, don't stop... "

"Not gonna stop, Sam, gonna carry you through this, you'll be all right."

Sam bit down onto Dean's shoulder to muffle a scream when Dean hit his prostate and it sent a throb through his cock. The world started spinning.

"Sam, stay with me! Talk to me!"

Sam shook his head, his whole body shaking. "I'm sorry, Dean, I'm so sorry - "

"No, Sam, stop, not your fault."

"Sorry you have to do this - "

"Sam." Dean pulled back, cupping Sam's face and meeting his eyes, speaking gently as he continued to thrust into him. "I don't mind, Sam, okay? Feels nice, you feel nice. And you know I'll do anything to help you."

Sam ran a shaky hand over the back of Dean's neck. " ... R-really feels nice?"

Dean noticed the improvement in Sam's state and latched onto the cause. "Yeah, Sam, you feel great. Feel so good around my dick, so nice and warm. Wish you weren't hurt, Sam, _really _wish you weren't feeling like this, but... It feels really nice for me. Don't you worry about that."

Sam nodded and gave Dean a desperate kiss. Claws were scratching their way up his ribcage and his cock felt like it was wrapped in hot coals, but Dean's words were nothing but gentle pleasure. "K-keep going."

Dean gave a slightly harder thrust. "Don't worry, I won't stop - "

"No, I mean, keep talking." Sam hooked his legs around Dean's back, pulling him deeper. "T-tell me how much you like this, it helps."

Dean nodded and brushed his lips along Sam's ear. "You're so nice and tight, Sam, I don't think you realize how tight you are. Really, I've never felt anything like you. You're just _squeezing_ me, I could barely fit inside. But you're taking me so well, Sam, that little ass just let me in like it was waiting for me."

A fresh wave of pain rocked Sam's vision and made his fingers dig into Dean's back.

"And your mouth, Sam." Dean kept speaking as Sam twitched under him, pounding hard in and out of him. "God, if I didn't know better, I'd say you'd done that before. Felt so nice to feel your mouth on me, swallowing me right down into your throat, and the way you looked, that pretty hair tickling my stomach, god, you're just so damn beautiful, Sam."

The pain was building but the pleasure was skyrocketing, racing to catch up, and Sam had an awful feeling they were both nearing the finish line and he didn't know which was going to win...

"Sam!"

Dean bit his ear gently and Sam nodded. " 'M here!"

"Sam, I wanna feel you come for me." Dean claimed his mouth, biting at his lips, speaking frantically into them. "Wanna feel you come with my cock buried deep inside you, Sam, wanna feel you clench around me, I'm gonna fuck you so _hard, _Sam, I wanna come in you, will you let me come in you?"

"Yes!" Sam's hand was shaking in Dean's hair. "God, Dean, please!"

"You almost there, Sam? You gonna come for me?"

"Y-yes, D-Dean, just a little more, s-so close - "

Dean covered Sam's mouth with a hand and reached the other between their bodies, rubbing it over Sam's throbbing cock. Sam screamed into Dean's hand as the action sent a twisting bolt of agony through his body, but then the pleasure crested and then he was coming like a bursting dam, coating his stomach and his chest and Dean's chest and his _face, _and it was like all the pain just poured out of him in a few seconds of pure hellfire and heaven and then it was _gone, _and Sam went limp against the mattress.

"Sam?" Dean brushed a hand across his brother's sweat-streaked forehead. "Sammy, are you okay? Did we fix it?"

Sam let out a grateful, breathless laugh and kissed Dean, really kissed him, joyfully and painlessly. He started laughing again when they broke apart.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, I take it - "

"Yeah." Sam tried to collect himself, but he could keep the blissful grin off his face. "It's better, the pain's gone. Oh god, Dean, thank you, thank you so much."

Dean finally let himself smile and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. He started pulling out and Sam stopped him.

"Dean, I want you to finish."

"Sam, you don't owe me anything. I did it to help you."

"You're not listening." Sam pulled Dean's face close again, catching his gaze and holding it fast. "I _want _you to finish." He emphasized the words with a deep kiss. Dean gave a little moan into Sam's mouth and started moving his hips again, wrapping his arms around his little brother as he pumped in and out of him. Dean only broke the kiss to catch his breath, holding Sam's face close.

"Still feels good?" he breathed. "I don't wanna hurt you - "

Sam tried not to laugh again. "Dean, wouldn't feel it if you did." He pressed a kiss against his brother's neck, pleased when Dean groaned. "Come in me. You said you would."

He must have said the magic words, because Dean's thrusting intensified and he grabbed Sam like he was never going to let go, pounding into him hard and fast. It was only a few more seconds before Dean was shuddering and gasping Sam's name and coming inside him, pressing his hips against Sam so every inch was buried in his little brother. When the aftershocks wore off, he pulled back and looked Sam in the eye.

"You okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." Sam gave him a smile and a kiss. "God yes."

"Okay. Good." Dean pulled out of him carefully and sprang out of bed, flicking on the lights. Sam blinked and rubbed a hand over his eyes. He jumped back when Dean flung a book at him.

"Research," Dean announced. "We need to find out how to break whatever curse is on you before it happens again."

Sam picked up the book. "Shouldn't be for a few more hours, if the first one is anything to go off of."

Dean gave him a look. "Few hours?"

"Yeah." Sam glanced up at him innocently. "So I think we should probably have sex in an hour or two again, just to be safe."

Dean tried to keep his face straight. "Just to be safe."


End file.
